Template talk:Featured Quote
Vote for what you want to be the future featured quote of the month! For the archive of quotes that had been featured before, refer to here. How to Vote There is a poll that lists candidates for the following month's featured quote. The numbers prior to the quotes correspond with how you vote on the poll. Select your option and submit it. Candidates 1. "No matter how far you run, little rat, it is as if you are standing right in front of me." - Mey-Rin in Chapter 33 2. "Don't just stand there! You helped me get my revenge. This is an order: eat my soul this instant! Until that final moment when you've devoured every drop of my soul, you remain my butler, Sebastian Michaelis!" - Ciel Phantomhive in Episode 11 3. "Even though I dislike being kicked by others, I do enjoy the feeling of kicking others." - Sebastian Michaelis referring to Grell Sutcliff in Chapter 12 4. "The kitchen is the chef's sanctuary and his alone... the butler himself isn't allowed to stick his nose in." - Baldroy in Chapter 33 Options for June 2012 1 2 3 4 Future Suggestions For quotes not listed on the current poll but are eligible for candidates for the future poll, place them here. After the quote, write the name of the person who has said it and what chapter. December 2011 "He sways his prey with sweet words, all the while dragging them into the darkness. So the quarry does not notice the face of the beast that lurks behind it... he proceeds cleverly... sweetly... quitely." - William T. Spears chapter 28 page 26-27 Great suggestion! But I'll need the chapter and not so much the pages xD Wow, that was a fail. xD I added it, I'm sure this time. I forgot my signature too ^-^; I'll blame my homework =P SereneChaos 02:25, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Haha, it's alright! And stupid homework. First, you waste trees and now you distract Serene-chan. Tsk, tsk. Thanks for the suggestion! "You are not wrong. You fought to protect your world. Isn't that good enough? After all, justice in this world is just a bunch of principles made by those with power to suit themselves. No one really thinks of others, you will lose everything if you can not keep up. Only two kinds of people exist in this world; those who steal and those who are stolen from. So then, today, I just stole your future.' That's all." - Ciel Phantomhive, Chapter 32 pgs 26-27 --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess]] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 08:22, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Haha, one of my fav quotes of all time, Tsumi. Thanks for the suggestion! Yeh me too :P You're welcome. --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 02:28, October 14, 2011 (UTC) January 2012 "England or India, it makes no difference. No matter where or from what era, they are all alike... those beings called humans." -Sebastian Michaelis chapter 22 pages 21-23 Love that quote so much! SereneChaos 23:00, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the suggestion, Serene! :D February 2012 No suggestions were given. March 2012 "I'm sure I've said this before, but ... You are to perform the job presented to you as quietly as a shadow. That's what servants are. So? How many times do I have to spell out Q-U-I-E-T-L-Y before you understand it's meaning?"-Sebastian Michaelis, chapter 37, page 2 It's a one of my favorite quotes! Demogina Fate 18:03, January 17, 2012 (UTC) April 2012 No suggestions were given. May 2012 No suggestions were given. June 2012